lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shapeshifter
Shift-form Dyson always turns into the same white wolf-form while the humanoid shapeshifter could appear as any of a number of shift-forms - male, female, tall, short, etc. StarFire209 20:59, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Expert's opinion The expert I'm invoking is from another world, so not everything applies. In particular "lycantrope" means any wereanimal, not only wolf there. "All lycanthropes are shapeshifters by definition, but not all shapeshifters are lycanthropes. Lycanthropy is a disease that you catch from surviving an attack or getting a bad batch of lycanthropy vaccine (…) shapeshifter and not a lycanthrope most often is an inherited condition. The family guardian dog, beast, giant cat. Mostly European. One person a generation has the genes and changes (...) You can be cursed, but that's really rare: You've got to find a witch or something with magic powerful enough to curse somebody with shapeshifting. I've read spells for personal shapeshifting. The potions are so full of narcotics that you might believe you were an animal. You might also believe you were the Chrysler building, or you might just die. Real spells for it are a lot more complex and usually require a human sacrifice. A curse is a step up from a spell. It's not really a spell at all. (…) The first time you change on the night of the full moon. It's too early for a brand-new shifter. But it could be a second, or third month, but if this is still a lycanthrope that can't control itself, that kills indiscriminately, it should still be here. Hunting us (...) I know there are avian weres" The word "form" is little misleading. First, it means like here: “How did you know it was claws that cut Karlton if you didn’t see them?” “Once I felt multiple wounds, I knew it had to be. If he’d used a blade, I’d have seen his arm moving as he drew it out to stab her again. His arm was stationary. He never had the range of movement to use a knife like that. Claws come out like switchblades; just hold them against the skin and they stab.” “Only if they shift form first,” Raborn said. “I told you, the really powerful lycanthropes can shift just their hands, so it’s just claws springing out.” “That’s not possible. They have to shift into at least wolfman form to have claws.” “I never said it was a werewolf, Raborn.” “Wolfman is what we call all the shapeshifters in half-man form, Anita,” Edward said. He was trying to use his Ted voice, but there was too much of the real Edward leaking through, so it came out cold. “He was covered head to toe,” Marshal Tilford said. “He could have been in wolfman form.” New lycantropes have two forms: human and animal. More powerful have third, intermediate form called "wolfman". The most powerful, "Alphas", can change at will one body part, e.g. extrude claws, which is Raborn can't believe. Dyson used his third form in the "Lachlan's Gambit". Since he can produce fangs only (without shifting completely), we should count him as an Alpha werewolf. Secondly, hybrids of inherited lycantropes can moreover shift to more than one subspecies, like weretiger mongrel, who could shift to white, blue and white tiger and under influence of our expert found his gold tiger form. The preternatural expert is Anita Blake, the Vampire Hunter. She hasn't met anything that can assume form any sighted being - yet. BTW, she is a succubus, too. Sorry for to much off-topic. MSz 15:50, March 19, 2012 (UTC)